


Adult Ceremony

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [9]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, bottom!tony, 哭唧唧软趴趴青涩虫, 微师生play, 花花公子总裁铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 今天是Peter十八岁的生日，作为好同学模范的夜店常客Clint义不容辞的承担了帮室友脱雏的任务，不由分说的拉着Peter来体验成人酒吧，恰逢假面舞会之夜。





	Adult Ceremony

高悬的探射灯向四面八方散射出晃动的霓虹光线，五光十色明灭闪烁，两束相反方向的光偶尔交织在一起时，充斥着声色犬马的昏暗舞池中就聚焦起一块炫彩亮斑，在摇晃着身体、妆容妖娆的成群红男绿女身上一闪而过，下一秒又迅速分离，几欲具现的光粒与环响在舞池中迷幻的电子声相辅渲染，炫动着整片空气中的放纵。

“Peter，那个红头发的妞怎么样，这么辣的身材作为你告别第一次的成人礼足够了吧，嘿，你要是不快去搭讪我就……喂，Peter？Peter！”说的兴致勃勃的Clint回头看了一眼自己那个一看就跟整个世界都格格不入的室友，恨铁不成钢的叹了口气。  
凑近Peter的耳朵又大声喊了一遍他的名字，对方脸上那完全状况外的模样让Clint意识到，这次辛苦物色劝告的话又完全被当做了耳旁风，Clint跟他停在人群稍微稀疏的角落，不满的把手放在魂不守舍的Peter眼前晃了晃，“这也不行，那也不好，从进门没多久你就心不在焉，你到底在看什么呢——”

 

Clint有点没好气的站在Peter旁边，沿着他的角度看过去——然后——下意识的发出了一声赞叹——

“哇哦——原来你……难怪你都不看那些漂亮姑娘，原来你喜欢这款——”

“嘘——你这家伙！！你小点声！”Peter如梦初醒般慌张的捂住了Clint的嘴，所幸光线暗淡，他涨红了整只耳朵也不会被发现，掩藏在面具之后的目光恋恋不舍的追随着舞池中央那个最耀眼的焦点——  
凭着他过人的视力，他可以清晰的看见男人一身裁剪合身的黑色西装熨帖不带一丝褶皱，勾勒出他过分挺翘的臀部曲线，鎏金色的面具只遮住了他半侧脸庞，耳际火红的翎羽蔓延，极富冲击性的张扬，三言两语间不知说了什么，在他身边围成一圈的娇俏姑娘们都笑得前仰后合，举手投足间透出一种迷人的魅力，“你也觉得他哪怕什么都不做，只是站在那里就很吸引人，是不是？上帝，怎么会有这样发着光的人，我——”

 

“停——我想这些话你还是当面跟他说比较好，希望你到时候还能一口气说出这么长一串夸人的话，这不失为一种吸引人注意的能力，”Clint拉着Peter往人群中央挤去，“好吧，伙计，我得承认，他确实有一个辣透了的好屁股，我爱这个。”  
“Clint！！你太失礼了！”Peter猛的掐住Clint的胳膊，有些心虚的看往男人的方向，殊没想到与对方的视线撞了个正着，遥遥点头致意时唇角勾起那一抹暧昧的弧度让Peter的大脑一下子当机——他甚至没办法去想人潮拥挤里那个神情到底是不是对着自己，要说出口的话都被噎进了肚子里，“你怎么能、怎么、怎么——”

 

“什么？放心吧，我不跟你抢，再吸引人，我也还是更喜欢姑娘，”Clint在Peter耳边大声喊着，“拜托了，Peter，这里的每一个人都对前来的目的心知肚明，别那么纯情好吗？你再纠结下去，没有我，你的‘光源’也要被人抢走了——”  
Peter看着刚刚又一个凑上去搭讪、现在几乎快要贴到人身上的卷发姑娘抿紧了唇，Clint看着他这模样不可救药的哀嚎了一声，自暴自弃的拖着Peter的衣服，不容拒绝的把人一把用力推进了舞池里面，“我先走了——先祝你有个愉～快的夜晚啦～”

 

“哎哎！Clint！你去哪！——”  
Peter趔趄着回头朝快速消失在人群中的Clint大喊，只是还没等他来得及钻出拥挤的人群，一个好听的男声带着笑意在他耳后响起，“我想，你也许需要一些帮助？”  
舞池里的音乐声震耳欲聋，相比之下那声音柔和的不像话，但偏偏Peter连里面每一个音节起伏都听的清清楚楚，他突然萌生出一种奇异的微妙感，这让他有些急匆匆的转身——在那抹张扬的金红配色闯入眼帘时，他的大脑一下子变成一片空白，他听见自己的声音可怜的结巴着，平时的滔滔不绝变得语无伦次，“是有一点，呃，不用，不，我的意思是没什么重要事情值得耽误您的时间，我，我能请您喝杯酒吗，哎，那个，我不是——嗯，我是不是说的太多了，但我真的很喜欢您——”

 

“噗，放轻松，我看起来像个要吃人的妖怪吗？——那都怪这个滑稽的面具，”男人像是被他这副蠢模样逗笑，也不戳穿他蹩脚的邀约，接话时自然的缓解着氛围，游刃有余的仿佛天生属于这个场合，“这里的调酒师确实不错……感谢你的贴心，在这里停留这么久还真觉得有些口渴。”

 

“是我太紧张了——抱歉，您真的很可爱，我是说，这个面具非常的适合您，”跟着男人往吧台走时一个似有若无的轻柔触感划过Peter的手心，那像是小猫爪尖撩动了一下心口的感觉短促即逝，Peter整个人抖了一下，指尖被他无意识的揉搓发烫，“那个，叫我Peter就好，唔，您点了不一样的品类啊，这里的酒确实口感很好，嗯？要来尝尝我这杯吗？”  
“Peter……看起来确实很可口的样子呢，那我就不客气了？”坐在对面男人有些意味深长的笑起来，那一声名字被他念的低回婉转，烫的他头皮都有些发麻，还没待Peter反应过来这其中的含义，一个温软的触感就落在他的唇上，紧跟着，一条滑溜溜的舌头闯进了他的口腔，果真是毫不客气的卷走了他刚饮进嘴里的大半液体，醇烈的酒香蔓延在两个人贴合在一起的鼻息中。

 

对方那条灵活的舌头勾缠着他的舌舔舐吮吸，Peter生涩的回应着这个对于新手而言过于技巧性的亲吻，意乱情迷的圈住男人的腰肢拉近，周围见到这一幕的人零星的吹起暧昧的口哨声，在Peter的手摸上他挺翘的屁股时，男人反身抓住他的手，微微喘息着朝他的耳孔里吹气，“…嗯，果然很甜…”  
炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳际，Peter感觉自己整张脸都开始发烧，他甚至不知道他是怎样在这样一种神魂颠倒、难以自持的状态下听清对方带着热度的呢喃转移地点，电梯门还没有完全关上时两个人就以一种不同于方才试探的方式重新纠缠成一团。

 

那个小个子男人像只小豹子一样扑了上来咬上他的嘴唇，Peter作为一个勤学好问的优秀学生在这方面也不遗余力的发挥着自己超强的实践能力——他细长的手指灵巧的钻进了对方扣子已经被扯开大半的衬衫里，带着少年特有的高温和一丝羞怯，在男人细腻的臀肉被挤压进他的指缝中时，他听见一声性感到要命的呻吟。  
这条一眼可以看到尽头的走廊如今实在太过漫长，Peter圈紧挂在他身上的人的腰肢——感谢上帝，他竟然还能凭着仅存的理智记得把房卡刷上去，在门应声而开时他们几乎像连体婴一样，跌跌撞撞的闯了进去，没有人去在意男人身上一看就知道价格不菲的高定西装已经在这样的蹂躏下褶皱凌乱，甚至连灯都没有打开，Peter喘息着摸黑把人压在了柔软的大床上。

 

他伸手扯下男人脸上此时只显得碍事的翎羽面具，急切的啃咬着他已经有些红肿的嘴唇，本能的在他身上磨蹭着自己早已涨到发疼的欲望，男人喉咙里溢出轻笑，他顺从的回应着Peter毫无章法的动作，伸出一只手摸向墙壁上悬挂的拉线，拉开了床头的台灯。  
柔和的暖黄色光线在这一块方寸之地晕开，Peter猝不及防的对上男人一双流淌着蜜糖的大眼睛，屏住呼吸陷落进里面仿佛无穷无尽的缱绻和深情，男人抚摸上他相比之下粗制劣造许多的面具，带着情欲的声线做出不符合他这个年龄的抱怨时有种说不出的可爱，“这不公平，看起来你对我还算满意，我也得看到你才行。”

 

“生面孔……你是第一次来这里，”并非疑问的语气，男人盯着Peter的轮廓看了两秒做出陈述的结论，柔软的手指摸索上他的后脑，不同于Peter有些简单粗暴的动作，他温柔而缓慢的动作明明只是拉下面具似乎也带上了调情的味道，在看清Peter的脸时，他微微叹了口气，有些无奈的揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“虽然早就感觉到你很小，但是……男孩，告诉我，你成年了？”  
“我成年了——事实上，今天是我的成人礼……”Peter难受的挤进男人双腿间摩擦，找不到出口的欲火在他体内承燎原之势越燃越旺，烧的他感觉骨髓都开始疼痛，加之男人刚刚那想要退货的嫌弃口吻，Peter的眼圈都开始泛红，他不知所措的望向男人，声音里都带上了一丝鼻音，“您不想要我了吗？可我真的真的非常喜欢您——我…我很擅长学习的，我可以满足您的。”

 

“……从我身上起来，哦，Gosh…别那个表情，我不是——”男人看着Peter坐在一边委屈到快要哭出来的狗狗眼又叹了口气，认命的伸手握住了Peter的阴茎，不断吐出的前液几乎把他的内裤打湿，那根干净的一看就知道连其主人也很少触碰的性器在他的手掌里又涨大了一圈，怒张的模样是完全不不符合Peter长相的狰狞，而Peter瞬间多云转晴、全副信赖的神情让他又好气又好笑，他跪伏下身体尝试着将那根阴茎含进了嘴里。  
“唔！您…我我……您，这太过了，天啊，哈…别吸……”Peter慌乱的想要从他的嘴里退出来，却被男人按住了双腿——那感觉实在是太他妈的火辣了，在对方转动着殷红的舌事无巨细的舔舐过他的柱身时，他几乎要感到晕眩——不只是为男人尝试着往下吞咽、而自己被包裹进这样一个温暖湿润的场所的快感，更多的是来自视觉上的冲击——男人努力张开唇努力含住他的模样太过情色，而当男人扣住他的手、带着他的指尖陷进他隐没在臀缝中的幽穴中时，这份靡艳达到了顶峰。

 

“…这没什么…嗯……我猜你肯定没带润滑剂…”在上下吞吐了几次之后，男人就感觉自己的嘴巴开始发酸，他吐出那根罪魁祸首，湿漉漉的头部被松出来时戳在他脸上滑来滑去，打湿了他修剪精致的小胡子，在领会含义的Peter小心翼翼的把他那根细长的中指没入他的小穴里时，他发出一个像猫儿撒娇一样的鼻音，又把那根阴茎重新含进嘴里，说话的声音被堵进喉咙里变得含混不清，“唔…所以，我也只是想让自己少受点罪…嗯…不用那么谨慎，kid，我不会碎的……”  
阴茎被重新容纳进去的火热让Peter忍不住伸出另一只手插进男人柔软的黑发里，听到男人的话之后他尝试的抽动了几次手指，在没有发现男人有任何不适的反应时，放心的在那个紧紧吸住他手指的小穴探索起来，肠肉在他的进出中很快就变得绵软，不满足的绞动着他的手指，第二根、第三根手指的进入相比之下变得相当顺畅，安静的空间里渐渐充斥起吞咽和翻搅出来的下流的水声。

 

“…噢…上帝啊，这太多了…好棒…哈……”在男人尝试着给了他一个深喉时，Peter揪紧了他的头发呻吟出声，喉腔被塞满的不适让那个狭窄的入口不停挤压着Peter的头部，呼吸不畅让男人深棕色的大眼睛蒙上一片水汽，在感觉到口腔里的弹跳时，他不顾自己的不适又接连着让那根快要勃发的阴茎再次闯入自己的食道，Peter猛然喷射出来的一大股精液让他不适的呛咳了起来，被吞下一大半之后残留在口中的白色浊液顺着唇角流出，蜿蜒成一道艳情的痕迹，他一把扯过Peter的领子吻了上去，将剩余的那些味道浓稠的精液尽数渡进了Peter嘴里。

“啊，真的非常非常抱歉，我……”嘴里腥咸的味道让Peter在被松开时有些窘迫的道歉，与他释放过一次相反，埋没在男人后穴的手指还在被不停吞咽着，他可以清晰的看到那里是如何蠕动着表示不满，Peter深吸了一口气，他感觉小腹里那股刚被浇熄的无名火又欢腾起来。  
“…哈……没关系，第一次总是这样…你已经表现很好了。”男人试图平复着不均匀的呼吸声，在感受到Peter刚过了余韵没多久就又一次挺立起来的阴茎时，他挑起了眉，“年轻还真是精力旺盛。”

 

“那……我可以吗？”  
“你自己说过你可以的……我想这取决于你，好学生？”男人故意把Peter的问题回答的混淆不清，身体里的三根手指被抽出时，牵连着早已分泌泛滥的情液形成一道晶亮的细丝，男人不受控制的哼了一声。小穴还没来得及表达不满，他就被仰面推倒，那具虽然年轻却已经发育成熟的身体再次覆压上来，一个明显能带给他更多欢愉的灼热物事抵在他的入口，小穴像是有所感应一般不自觉的开合吞咽——只是那根性器在滑腻腻的臀缝里反复尝试磨蹭了好几次，都与那里擦肩而过。

 

“嗯唔…我要收回刚刚的赞扬——空有理论、缺失实践的糟糕男孩……”男人被他折磨的发出一声长吟，他看着又一脸委屈向他求助的Peter，恨恨的用腿勾住Peter的腰肢，帮他沉下来操进自己的身体里，完全不同于手指的尺寸仅仅是没入了一小截就已经有些吃力，而Peter还在按住他的肩膀不管不顾的继续往里突进，被从中间缓慢撑开、劈成两半的可怕错觉太过明显，他甚至可以感受到随着进入的更深时那上面每一根突起的青筋，“嗯、哈…慢一点…这个姿势太考验我的腰了……”  
“好老师不应该对一个毫无经验的学生，像是对待身经百战的专家一样苛刻。”在终于完全进入时，两个人一起满足的喟叹出声——那里面实在是太紧了，太热了，Peter甚至觉得自己要融化在男人的身体里，他再三试图让自己慢一点，但最终还是以失败告终，在挣扎了两秒钟之后，Peter扁着嘴呜咽着不管不顾的狠狠冲撞起来，内壁在Peter每次抽出一半又重重的插入时都激动的抽紧，驯顺的肠肉缠绵的吸附着他的阴茎，在他又一次顶进肠壁上某一处时，男人弓起腰肢发出一声拔高音调的尖叫，Peter好奇的研磨着那个点，“上帝啊，我真无法想象会有人不爱上你……你知道自己的身体里有多热吗？我想一辈子待在里面不出来……哈…你吸的太紧了，嗯……是这里么？”

 

“啊……嗯啊……有人说过你的话太多吗？”男人被他刺激的身体都在颤抖，乳尖被Peter含进嘴里舔吸的时候，他的浪叫声变成了十二分的甜腻，像是发现新大陆一般，之后Peter每一次凶猛的操干都会重重磨过他的前列腺，连续不断的快感堆积让男人感觉自己仿佛要在一片汪洋中沉没，他摸索着想要抚慰自己的阴茎，时刻观察着他的Peter几乎在下一秒就抢先握上去——好在他明白要怎么照顾那里，而Peter哭唧唧的表情和时不时的呻吟几乎要让他以为正在被操到说不出一个完整句子的不是他自己，“我本来…嗯、也不是什么好老师……哈啊——慢、慢一点，太多了……”  
“嗯…你不会想让我慢下来的…你只渴望我更粗暴的对待你，老师不了解自己的身体吗？就像现在这样，”Peter把他的腿分的更开，以便于自己进入到更深，过多承载的快感让男人的小穴开始一阵阵的痉挛，师生这样一种背德的身份让Peter感觉神经末梢都被兴奋因子点燃，他越发加快了身下操弄的速度，阴茎破开肠肉时，发出“噗嗤”“噗嗤”的水声，“你看，明明高兴的流出来那么多水，都快把床单湿透了。”

 

“嗯…闭嘴…呜——别刮、啊，那里、要……要射了…哈啊、啊——”Peter那不知廉耻的描述下刺激的男人更加咬紧了他的后穴，喷薄欲出的阴茎也被Peter滚烫的手指掌控着来回撸动，在Peter修剪圆润的指甲无意的刮过前端的小孔时，男人小声啜泣了起来，他急切的追寻着Peter的嘴唇，在舌尖被用力吸吮时，仿佛一大片烟花在脑海炸开，他在Peter手里射的一塌糊涂——

被浪潮抛的过高而还有些失神的男人在恍然间感觉自己被翻转侧身，一条手臂圈紧他的腰肢往后带去，然后一根坚硬的烙铁再一次从背后楔进他的身体，他沙哑的哽咽了一声，听见少年仍旧充满活力的声音贴近他的耳畔响起，

 

“我也是个诚实守信的好学生……年轻也有年轻的好处，我说过……我可以满足你的，对吧？”

 

FIN.

30 September 2016  
喵迩纯

 

彩蛋一：

“哇哦，没想到这一届这么多可爱的学生呢，早上好啊，我是Tony Stark——本学期担任你们测控实验课的老师，希望和大家相处愉快——当然，到目前为止还很少有不喜欢我的小可爱哦。”  
“那么，初次见面，第一节课会比较轻松——先来简单认识下大家好了，我的记忆力很好的，点一次名基本就能记住所有人，嗯？不信？那我们来试试——点到名字的同学麻烦答到并举手示意我一下哦。”

 

“嘿！Peter？Peter！你最近怎么啦！从进到教室之后你就又魂不守舍的——昨晚到底怎么样啊——说起来老师的声音也有些哑……最近感冒生病的人很多啊。”Clint嗓音有些沙哑的小声朝着神色不对的Peter咕哝。

 

“Peter…呃……抱歉，Peter Parker？”  
“到。”

因为从酒吧赶回来迟到的Peter没能占到前排的座位，他听到那个熟悉的、在昨晚还哭叫着喊出他的名字求饶的声音，坐在人群中央远远的朝着眼神里错愕一闪而过的Tony害羞而不失惊喜的招了招手，嘴角不受控制的扬了起来。

 

彩蛋二：

后来，Peter跟着Tony做了很多次实验，各种意义上的。

 

真·FIN.


End file.
